Morgan Vs the Courtyard
by Purrum
Summary: A re-write of the final scene from episode 5.12.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know a lot of you were not happy with the way the show ended, but I am OK with it. What I didn't like was how Chuck fell apart in the penultimate episode. The last scene from 5.12 sticks out like a sore thumb**

**Of all the scenes that Chuck and Sarah experienced on the show, this is the one that disappointed me the most. How could Chuck let his wife just walk away? His wedding vow was that he would fight for her everyday but when he was finally tested he failed. He wimped out and just watched her go. It was so out of character for him. Ok so she beat him up but she came back to apologise. For a man who was renowned for thinking on his feet he was really dumbfounded in this scene.**

**This is how I would have ended the episode**

_A light winter breeze blew through the courtyard, creating a slight chill in the air. Chuck trudged slowly back to his apartment, his whole body stiff partly from the shock the day's events, and partly from the coldness the air bore._

_As he reached out for the doorknob of the front door, he caught a glimpse of his wedding band glimmering in the moonlight. He felt a pang of sadness emanate through his heart. It served as a reminder of what he once had; a reminder of the good times._

_Suddenly, he heard the voice of an angel. His angel. He turned around and saw her standing by the entrance of the courtyard. __Sarah__. Was she real? Or was she just a product of his malfunctioning mind, unable to comprehend the fact that his wife no longer remembered him?_

_'Hi.' She said in a small voice, giving him a small, shy wave._

_'Hi.' He breathed, unable to take his eyes off her. __It was really her._

_She took a step towards him, and made eye contact with him. 'I just wanted to tell you that I believe you. I believe everything that you told me about us.'_

_Staring into those baby blue orbs, he felt beginnings of a small smile begin to form on his face. Maybe they had a chance. Maybe all wasn't lost after all._

_But as she continued, he realized he was simply getting his own hopes up. 'But, the truth is Chuck, that, I don't feel it. Everything that you told me about us, and our story, I just...I don't feel it. '_

_He didn't know how to react, but he had to say something. So, he said what first came to his lips. 'Right. Right. Of course. I – uh – I don't know what I was expecting.'_

_But the more he began to process what she'd just said, the more baffled he became. 'So what are you doing here, then?'_

_'Well...' She broke eye contact with him and stared at a spot on the floor for a while before continuing. 'I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened today. But most of all, I want to say goodbye.'_

_That one word hit Chuck like a bullet to the chest. __Goodbye.__It seemed so indefinite, yet so permanent at the same time. Was it goodbye for a couple of days? A couple of months? Or forever? Would he ever see her again?_

_'Where are you going?' He questioned, a quiver in his voice._

_She looked up at him one more as she answered, 'Quinn took away my life. And I have to...well I have to go find him.'_

_Chuck was paralysed for words. The love of his life was leaving, and he didn't know how to respond._

_Sarah, seeing that Chuck was frozen, took another step towards him, and placed a hand on his forearm. As she looked into his eyes, she offered a final word. 'Goodbye.' She gave him a small smile._

_He revelled in her touch, and just barely managed to whisper a response. 'Goodbye.'_

_As he watched Sarah turn and walk away for perhaps the last time, he struggled to keep his tears from flowing freely down his cheeks._

_They marred his vision as he restrained himself from sprinting after her and holding her close in a tight hug. It tore his heart to let her go. She was right there, in his reach, just a mere step away._

_But as much as it hurt him, he needed to do what was best for her. And that was to give her space. As much space as she needed, and hope that one-day she would find her path back to him._

Sarah stopped as she noticed a shadow of someone blocking he path, she looked up to see who was in the way of her freedom, who dare try to stop her as she was now on a quest for vengeance.

Standing in the middle of the walkway that lead to the car park was Morgan Grimes. Morgan had his arms outstretched as if he was being crucified on an invisible cross. Sarah tried to deviate her path to go around him but Morgan moved to stop her from leaving. How dare the man stop the avenger from doing what she had to do!

"You're not going anywhere!" he said with authority.

"Out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"No", he pointed his finger at her with the command, "You go home!"

Sarah stopped. Her mouth open, she dropped her jaw at the boldest of Morgan's stand.

"That is your home. Go home and stay there!"

Sarah reached behind her back and a knife appeared in her right hand. She held it high so Morgan and everybody else in the courtyard could see the reflection of light from the sharpen blade.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

"I am the manager of the Burbank Buy More! Colonel Casey and Chuck Bartowski work for me!""

You can't order me around."

"I said I am the manager of the Buy More, I'm Chuck's boss, Chuck is your husband, you obey him, therefore by chain of command I can tell you what to do!"

Morgan could see that Sarah's expression on her face had change to one of uncertainty. He had to press home the advantage before she would do anything with that knife she was waving around.

"So turn around and get inside your apartment, go to the bathroom and clean your teeth, then get changed and climb into bed and wait for your husband." He commanded.

Everybody's eyes were on Sarah to see what she would do. If there was moment when time stood still then this was it. She looked back at Chuck then forward again at Morgan. She then withdrew her knife and tucked it behind her back and then walked past Chuck grabbing the keys Chuck had offered and then unlocked the apartment door and then went inside. As she disappeared from sight Chuck quickly closed the gap between him and his best friend. He grabbed Morgan on both shoulders and said excitedly.

"Buddy, I owe you big time."

"What are friends for? Oh breakfast 7 a.m., I'm cooking." Morgan replied then he watched Chuck turn around and hurried into his apartment and closed the door that Sarah had left open.

Morgan was still standing there, as if riveted to the spot. Silently Casey moves over to him and grabs him tightly across the back of his shoulders.

"That took guts! I'm proud of you moron."

Morgan started to relax a little, his breathing was becoming normal again and he could feel the sensations in his feet again. He had a smile on his face when Alex came over and gave him a hug.

"You are very brave, but if you try that on me there will be hell to pay."

Morgan adjusted his tie and gulped before they all retired back into their apartment.

Just before 7:00 a.m. there was a knock on Morgan's door. Morgan opened to door to a forlorn looking Chuck. Chuck was alone.

Morgan's smile dropped but he quickly reached out and pulled Chuck into his apartment.

"She's gone, Buddy, she's gone."

Morgan made sure he pushed Chuck all the way to the breakfast table and forced him into a chair.

"Sorry Man! We'll find her. We'll find her, but not on an empty stomach. First we eat, then we plan. That's how we'll get her back."

Hope you enjoyed my tale. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking his cue, Chuck rushed through his doorway and after locking the door behind him, made his way to the bathroom. He could see for himself the colour in his face from the developing bruises Sarah inflicted on him. Gingerly he brushed his teeth, one of Sarah's kicks had caused him to have cut on the inside of his month and had bleeding from the gums. The toothbrush was aggregating the wounds. He noticed that the froth his was spitting out into the basin was pink, a mixture of paste and blood. He finished by rinsing and then turned to head for the bedroom.

He instantly knew his bedside light was on, and as he entered he was relieved to see Sarah sitting up in bed wearing one of her nighties. She had the blankets covering her lower half as she was leaning forward with her arms reaching around her covered knees. She always looked good, she was naturally beautiful and even though she had a look of uncertainty on her face she gave a half smile as he entered the room.

Wanting to reassure her Chuck knew he had to behave as naturally as possible so he simply undressed in front of her. He removed his trousers and hoody and then only wearing his boxers and singlet he attempted to climb into bed. She stopped him and demanded that he remove his singlet so she could see the amount of damage she had inflicted on him. She had turned on her bedside lamp to add extra light into the room.

Chuck stood up and turned around as he removed his singlet, she could see quite clearly the large angry purple welt that had developed where Quinn's bullet hit him via the vest he was wearing. She wanted to fuss over him but Chuck reminded her that Ellie had doped him up so he was feeling no pain. In a flash she was up and at his side of the bed, she took a hold of him gently and firmly pushed him down onto the bed, then she tucked him in before returning to her side and switching off the lights and getting in beside him.

She did as Chuck hoped, she snuggled into him and put an arm across his chest and repeatedly said she was sorry. The drugs had kicked in and Chuck was soon out for the count.

When his alarm clock activated he woke to find that he was alone in his bed. Sarah's side was cold. Starting to panic he called out her name. There was no reply. He gingerly got out of bed and pulled his trousers on. Aching muscles and sore limbs affected his movement as he searched the apartment for his wife. He noticed that a travel case and a couple of her items were missing from the wardrobe. He knew she was gone. Would he ever see her again?


End file.
